


The Smell of Lilacs

by viciouswishes



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: starlight1221Setting: Post-series.Request: Kira Nerys/Odo, after the series end, Odo comes back, no one compares to him for Kira.Summary: Twenty years later, Odo returns to Bajor in search of Kira.





	The Smell of Lilacs

Twenty terran years didn't affect Odo in the same way it did the others. He'd spent his time being a cloud, being a tree, and being in the Great Link. Traveling to Bajor to see her only made sense.

Nerys lived high in the mountains in the Dahkur Province. It didn't surprise him that she'd moved back to the place of the Resistance. Odo had read that Nerys had been pivotal in restoring the area's spoil.

He wondered if she planted Bajoran lilacs in memory of her mother.

Odo watched Nerys in front of her house before stepping in some gravel to signal his presence. "Odo," she said, wrinkles forming at the edges of her smile. He'd forgotten how humans age, and somehow, he didn't expect gray in her hair.

"Hello, Nerys." Odo walked to her side like he'd always been there. They talked about the others from the station and about nothing at all. Nerys told him about her family. She'd married. Odo hadn't expected her to wait. He told her about the Great Link and being everything and nothing at once.

The sky turned purple at dusk, and Odo realized that he'd been holding Nerys' hand. He pulled it away.

"Momma," a young girl shouted, running toward them. The girl took Nerys' empty hand.

"Odo, I should..." Nerys pointed toward the house. Odo nodded and stood still as they left him in the field.

Odo knew that when Nerys turned around to look for him, he'd be gone. The smell of lilacs filled the shuttle as the computer asked Odo where he was going.


End file.
